Beasts
by LJ58
Summary: An alternative ending to the iconic fable in which Belle finds her beast, and her own happiness.


_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Beasts**

**By LJ58**

Belle scratched at her nose as she woke late in the night, feeling an odd warmth that seemed to surround her as she tried to remember where she was now.

She remembered coming to the beast's castle, staying in lieu of her sickly father to let him go free. She remembered befriending the massive, furred manbeast, and even dancing with him one magical night. Then he had suddenly reverted to type, and bent her over a chair to fling up her skirts as he rudely forced his thick, hard rod into her virgin flesh.

Before she could even realize what he had done they were joined, and she was crying out as his seed filled her womb, and she rocked endlessly beneath his massive, shaggy form. She felt his seed jet into her thrice before she lost all consciousness, and plunged into darkness.

She woke only now, trying to sort her memories as she tried to think of where she was, for it was not the bed she had been given upon her release from the beast's dungeons. She sat up slowly, feeling the not unpleasant ache between her thighs.

Then held a hand to her nose again as she gasped, realizing what she was seeing.

Even in the faint moonlight that still filtered into the room, she could see she was covered in dark brown fur. Thick, dark fur just like the beast.

She leapt from the bedding that was tangled about her, giving mute testimony to her restless slumber, and found a shard of a mirror not completely broken by the beast in his earlier rampages. She held it up and could not help but gape at her remade visage.

It was still her. She could still see vestiges of herself in the furred features before her, but it wasn't _her._ It was a _female_ beast.

She was now a virtual counterpart to the beast who had claimed her. Even her lower limbs now resembled the beasts, twisting as a beast's limbs would, and ending in dainty paws with claws like those on her hands. Which, thankfully, were still hands for all that the rest of her resembled some great, shaggy creature of unknown origin.

Tossing the shard of mirror away, she looked around the ruined bedchamber that was so obviously _his_. He, however, was not around.

Naked, and with no evidence of any clothing around that would even fit her, she padded out of the room in search of her supposed friend.

She found him on the balcony high over the chasm where the once lavish palace had been built over what should have been a stunning view. Instead, she focused her eyes on him as the beast in his usual cloak stood with shoulders hunched as he stared out at the moonlit darkness beyond the castle without looking down at her when she joined him.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly without looking at her. "I….. Something just came over me, and I…I couldn't stop myself. I just…..I had to have you. I feared you might leave, and then… I'm sorry," he cut himself off to apologize once more.

"Did you know this would happen," she asked, shocked at the faint growling undertone to her own voice now.

"No," he admitted. "I thought…..Well, I thought you would just remain….yourself. I did not realize….. I'm sorry," he echoed.

"Stop saying that," she grunted, her own voice now a faint growl.

He grumbled at that.

Then he fell silent, and said no more.

"I'd end my own life now if I thought it would help," he told her.

"That is the coward's way out," she shot back at him.

"I know. That's why I'm still here. I couldn't condemn you to the same loneliness I've suffered if it did not undo the curse."

She sighed, and leaned close to him, murmuring, "Mayhap I do not overly mind?"

He looked down at the smaller shape beside him, her shaggy head resting on his broad shoulder.

"You cannot mean….?"

"Mayhap I enjoyed being with you, my dear, randy beast."

"You are not just saying that because…..?"

"No magic guides my tongue, Sir Beast. And nothing of bitterness fills my heart. Long have I felt I did not belong to the world outside these walls. Here, with you, I finally feel myself…..complete." She looked up at him again with wide, brown eyes, and smiled. "I would very much like to feel complete again," she teased.

His dark scowl slowly relaxed as he began to smile, turning to face her as he filled his arms with her strong, furry body. "You could love me as I am? Remain as you are? Be….?"

"Let me prove it," she murmured, and nuzzled his chest as her own arms moved to embrace him in turn.

And she proved how much she cared many times to come as they lived happily ever after.

_End_


End file.
